Alone till I meet you
by kaginu.inaome
Summary: kagome is punkgoth always getting into trouble with her brother miroku is in a gang.inuyasha is a prep playboy who is new to the school and starts to have a thing for kagome and her sister kikyou warning kikyou lovers do not read please dont juge my firs
1. Chapter 1

Alone till I meet you

Fuck fuck fuck I am late again a raven haired girl yelled grabbing a pair of baggy long black tripp jeans that had two chains one on each side of her legs and a bunch of pockets and grabbed a black baggy shirt that siad its punk not emo or gothic written on it she grabbed her converses I pod and book bag and ran out the door with her skate board

KAGOME some one yelled

Kagome stopped and with out turning around yelled WHAT KIKYOU WHAT NOW

Kikyou put on her sister loving voice and said you don't want to forget this you might want to hide that ugly face of your she had a huge smirk on her face

You might need it that's why left it cause I thought you didn't want the thing you call your boyfriend pucking on your ugly face after he kisses your slutty mouth that lord knows were it has b een kagome smirked but if you don't like my gift I will just take it back kagome hit the end of her skate board and caught the end then went over to her older sister and grabbed her sweater that had a hoodie and had skulls and stabbed bloody hearts every were and slid it on pulling the hoodie over her head bye bye misses queen of sluts kagome smirked one more time then dropped her skate board and started skating at a fast speed with her I pod on and head phones on her ears

KAGOME KAGOME some one yelled

Kagome looked over her shoulder not watching were she was going and saw miroku her brother on his skate board once she said hey she fell by hitting a bump she did a twirl side ways and was about to land in apush up but she noticed were she was and did a little cry like a puppy she rolled to the side and watched her skate board be crushed and papers from her bagcome out FUCK keades going to kill me kagome jumped to her feet and walked into the middel of the street

God dam it why the fuck is this my unlucky day Kaggy yelled! Fuck a nut life's a bitch I'm gonna get killed by my fucking ugly ass teacher. Ah that's the last time this is gonna happen to me. God help me Kaggy told herself over and over again. She gets to school and the teacher said please turn in your homework. She walked up to the teacher desk and said with a straight face on i was skating to school on my skate board broke in half and the papers from my backpack flew everywhere. She smirked and said I think you're lying through your teeth the teacher smiled evilly. God that's what you always say when it's the truth kagome growled .and started walking away whispering lots of things about her hag of a teacher and mumbling what's wrong with that hag she always has a problem with life she sat in the back of the class and waited for her friends to show up she watched Sango come in and saw Sango's face covered in a red blush and saw her brother miroku walk in behind Sango with a big red hand mark on his face and him rubbing it she let out a little laugh god miroku can never keep his hands to himself kagome shook her head and did another giggle

Hey kagz how's life treating u today sango sat next to kagome

Well let's see I have to buy another skate board I get an F on home work because a car ruined it and my bitchy sister is still alive so it's a normal day so far maybe tomorrow will be different and my sister will be dead by morning kagome said with a smile

Oh sooo do u like any one in the school yet or better yet does any one amaze u enough to go out with them Sango smirked

Like hell Sango what the hell who do you think I am every guy in this school is too preppy taken or cant handle me for more than a hour kagome snarled

Wow calm down girl ok u don't have to go dog on me Sango giggled at the last part of her sentence

Kagome rolled her eyes Sango shut up if I went dog u would be hiding behind ur desk and miroku would be transforming to tackle me down till I calm down kagome said in a know it all voice

SMACK the noise of skin against skin echoed through the room then a blond yelling MIROKU YOU PERV

Miroku was just standing there rubbing his cheek with a dazed look on his face

God he is so embarrassing kagome sunk into her chair

Keade was glaring at miroku. MIROKU DETENTION FOR A WEEK keade yelled

Hahahahaha kagome and Sango burst out into laughter at the look miroku gave keade and now was giving them kagome fell out of her chair making Sango laugh more making her laugh more rin and ayame came in looking at them two weird and sitting down next to them um what's sooo funny rin whispered to sesshomuro and koga

Sesshomuro did a little laugh miroku did something perverted again and this time the teacher gave him detention and for a whole week so he was giving the teacher a weird look making kagome and Sango laugh making him turn to them and give them the same look he gave keade then kagome fell out of her seat making Sango laugh even more making kagome laugh even more and that's what is sooo funny Sesshomuro did another little laugh

Oh hahaha rin laughed with ayame

Kagome Sango ayame rin sesshomuro koga detention for three days keade yelled

Sango stopped laughing right away WHAT nooooo you can't put me in the same room with him for three hours for three days Sango did a cry

Old hag listen hear put me in detention and your not going to have any hair on your old head tomorrow kagome yelled to keade

Keade eyes went wide knowing kagome would do it dear why would u do that to your teacher that has tooken care of u for 10 years of your life and taught u how to use your demon powers

Kagome rolled her eyes CAUSE I DON'T HAVE A HEART WENCH do you ever listen old hag plus my mother took care of me you just taught me a few things that are useless while my dad and mom taught me how to use my dangerous demon powers kagome said

Higurashi ye be quiet now before I call the principle hear AGAIN

I dare you too kagome leaned forward in her chair smirking the whole time her tale swishing back and forth also daring the teacher

HIGURASHI keade yelled

Yes dearest keade kagome said in a sweet tone her now crystal blue eyes holding amusement fire was dancing in her crystal blue eyes

Ok that's it you higurashis have always found ways to get on my nerves u your brother your older sister ur freaking mother and father even got on my nerves when they were in high school ur cousins ayame aumi

Well shouldn't we win the gold meatle of the most annoying then kagome smirked sango did a little laugh with the others

Uhh see what I am talking about ye always have to say something back keade said

Well I always have something to say it's a free country I shall say what I want whenever I want and were ever I want kagome smirked

Keade stood up and pressed the office button

Hello came through the speakers

Hello ms izayoi can you please come get kagome again

Every one heard izayoi laugh and sesshomuro also laughed cause his mom was practically kagomes second mom

Sure I will be right down izayoi did another laugh left

Ok kagome get packed hears your home work keade put a little packet of work on kagomes desk

Thank u hag I will try not to loose it or let my cat use it as a scratching post kagome smirked

Whatever well students we have a new student and I was hoping all five higurashis would act good but that's never going to happen keade said

Ayame rose her hand

Yes ayame higurashi keade asked

Shut up u old hag if we want t be good we will be good but otherwise class boards the shit out of us higurashis so we make it interesting like kikyou and her sluttyness makes the guys interested to coming to class kagome makes you annoyed witch is very amusing and I annoy you with stupid questions sora is always pulling pranks on you and aumi also loves to annoy the hell out of you miroku loves to be perverted and it makes people laugh when he gets smacked for it so us higurashis keep this class from being lame ayame smirked

Uhhh should have never let you talk keade shook her head

Well that wouldn't have been nice and we would have just yelled it out and I think that would have made you mad witch I think would be funny

Ok what ever you say kagome now class we have another takahashi in this school he is all the way from Japan and I hope he is not at all annoying as kilala and sesshomuro inuyasha is that right keade asked the guy standing next to her

Yes that's right he nodded

Mr. goody goody two shoes rin yelled out

Inuyasha hid the growl in his throat and looked at rin yes madam he asked

Sesshomuro said you like to screw with yourself rin and the others burst out laughing

Sesshomuro was trying to hold in his laughter but couldn't

rin shikon that was not at all nice you better apologize keade hissed

in your dreams u old hag rin laughed and high fived Sango

the door opened and izayoi stepped in she looked around and stopped hello son izayoi smiled come kagome your going to help me with showing inuyasha around the school and your cousin shippo

a smile spreded across kagomes face shippo is hear kagome asked in an excided tone

yes and he cant wait to see u now come izayoi said

kay kagome picked up her book bag put her hoodie over her head she slapped hands with her little group see ya guys at lunch kay kagome said she walked down the isle he chains on her pants rang whenever they hit someone grabbed kagomes hand so she turned around WHAT kagome hissed at the girl who covered her face fast thinking kagome was going to hit her

I am sorry just naroku he told me to give this to you the girl whispered and handed a paper to kagome

Ok kagome stuffed it into her pocket and gave the girl a little smile trying not to scare her more than she already has thanks kagome whispered and finally made it to izayoi. Who smiled at her a motherly smile and gave her a little hug

So how many days kagome asked

Well your mom said that you cant any time this week because of her being pregnant and all so next week your mom is going on vacation with your father and your coming to stay with me

Oh thank the heavens I thought I would be staying with the old hag I love her like a granny just she is too lame some times kagome said

Inuyasha this is kagome I have known her parents since we were kind of born together me and her mom were born on the same day same time but a different mother and father me and her mom are practically sisters so I am like kagomes second mom kagome this is inuyasha he has been going to school on the other side of the world for most of his life so no doing what you did to lots of the other new students

To late that started in class already sorry ma kagome smirked

Babe cant you please just treat him as a friend like you do with sesshy koga and the others the mom asked

Izy I have known every one in my group since I was born plus he wouldn't fit in he is too mister goody goody well except the fact he growled at rin which she didn't hear but still madam who says that to a teenager and the person saying it is a teenager that is plan bull shit kagomes eyes widened ahhh kitty kagome ran into some ones arms both them falling to the floor

Oh yeah forgot to mention her izayoi smiled now can you get off of poor kitty

Yeah get off of poor me kitty giggled

Kagome laughed and pulled kitty up what are you doing hear I thought you moved to France 4 years ago and weren't coming back

What and leave my cousin in this boring state yeah right I rather be with you and the group any day than be in France kitty laughed ok so whats the biggest prank you have pulled out of the year of me gone

I would have to say her some how getting all the teachers cars in their class rooms izayoi laughed

WHAT no fair I wanted to do that but I never new how to get it in with out ruining the thing ok so whats the biggets disaster you have caused

Hmm she has gotten keade to call the police because she had put real bones in keades desk and what looked smelled and tasted like real blood in a bucket on keades door so it spilt all over keade and put it on her desk then made the class smell like rotten flesh and meat keade totally freaked out she pucked called the police called me and ran out of the school screaming murder izayoi did a little laugh

Inuyasha was looking at them like they were crazy

So izy whats wrong with him. Sesshy is way better I think you need to teach him to cool it down with all the manners especially in school some one might beat the fucking shit out of him especially since he is honyou no offence trust me I have nothing against them I have a lot of cousins that are honyous like sora kagome said

What him manners hahaha ur kidding right izayoi laughed

Wha kagome looked at izayoi crazy he said yes madam to rin after she dissed him kagome rose a brow

How do u want me to talk around teachers bitch he growled

Oh I know I am a bitch but want to meet the biggest one of all go back to class and talk to my bitchy sister she just might give you a taste kagome smirked

Kagome izayoi said in a dangerous voice

Feh kagome turned back to kitty so kit how's Tina and everyone else

Well fife is in the hospital kitties face saddened

What happen to her now kagome cringed?

She wasn't watching what was happening in new York on one of her races and got in to a huge crash we thought she was dead for shore but her demon powers kept her from getting hurt any more than she was its really bad worse than the other times I mean really worse she is in a coma right now and is paralyzed from her waist down well they don't know if its permanent or anything but its bad and if she doesn't wake soon they are turning off the machines kitty made a sob

How's aunty kagome asked knowing her aunt was probably staving herself again?

Ha mom I think she has oafishly ran out of tears she hasn't left fifes side since the time she found out and hasn't eaten much she prays every day and took our cars away Robert was pissed his new lexis got tooken away they are all locked in a storage area and all the races he was in had been canceled. Kitty made another little laugh

Awe poor fife god I hope you aunty is fine she has been put through too much because you Tina fife and Robert kagome said

Yeah so when's kikyou throwing her every twice a year huge party kitty said wanting to change the subject

Um sometime this week but I am getting a hotel I can't be in the same house as her that's a night mare come true my dream come true is her being dead kagome giggled

So izy how's mister takahashi I really miss him kagome asked izayoi

Well he is doing good he just won in the mini battle with two companies izayoi smiled

Oh so why is he all of a sudden coming to this school kagome pointed to inuyasha

Cause I want to bitch got a problem with that he growled

Oh no wait actually I do I can already tell you're the type to have girls all over you kagome covered her nose so that means kikyou will be all over you and you and her will be at the house I live at in no time having sex and I really don't want to hear kikyou saying how much you sucked and bother me telling me you have a dick the size of a little babies kagome smirked kitty was laughing and izayoi was banging her head with her binder and inuyasha was growling

Oh god kagome can't you just be nice to one person I really want you to be nice to izayoi asked

Um not really you should be happy I am even nice to Gina blah she is a freaking preppy ass bitch some times and I let her hang with me and my gang cause u and cause no one would talk to her kagome rolled her eyes

Kagome izayoi warned ok kagome kitty no talking if it's something mean shippo izayoi called

Yes called a little voice

Look whose hear izayoi stepped aside so he could see kagome

Oh my god kagome he smiled I thought you would be dead by now he smirked

And leave behind my friends yeah right I can pull through everything that happens to me come on ur calling me weak thinking I would be dead kagome pouted

Nope sissy I am saying u get Ur self in too much trouble shippo chuckled

Well who would I be if I didn't cause I sure and hell would not be kagome that would ruin the family name me not getting into trouble you've met my parents they still get them self's in trouble kagome smiled

Ur parents are freaking cool kitty giggled

Kagome rolled her eyes I guess they are but come on how long do u think that will last

Forever izayoi smiled ur mom is like a sister to me so I know how she is she even said she would never stop causing or getting into trouble and when she gets older she is going to use her age to make it soo she's not in too much trouble for whatever she has caused izayoi laughed

God I would love to have ur parents shippo smiled

My parents are your parents now kagome said

I guess whatever soo what are we seeing in this school today shippo asked

Well kagome is all three of your tour Gide and will show u to ur classes I think ayame and kitty have all the same classes and shippo u have all the same classes as kagomes brother miroku which is also with kagome so mainly inuyasha and shippo are ur buddies

Blah kagome snarled come shippo come mutt kagome turned

Kagome don't u call my son that if I am not wrong lots of ur family is half demons and u would be to if it wasn't for tj ur mom would be married to a human but she changed and got married to a full blooded demon tj soo don't call him that

What ever izy I wont call ur son what he is kagome said and walked out of the office

Ok she sounds pissed shippo whispered to kitty

Hmmm I think soo to cause no one has ever talked back to kagome unless it was miroku or kikyou oh or her parents and teachers kitty nodded

U two shut up I am not pissed I am annoyed how many people does izy want me to be freaking friends with I am not much of a people person I like the friends I have I don't need any more to worry bout especially since its dangerous to hang with me means I have to keep an eye on every single one of them or they end up disappearing or dead I don't like the responsibility kagomes hair fell into her face

Kaggy sesshy watches himself and rin miroku watches himself and Sango koga watches himself u and ayame u watch ur self and lots of people but u don't have to because the people who hang with u knows what can and has happened to people that hang around u so they know to never be out of it to always be on guard plus I know sesshy wouldn't let anyone lay a hand on any one in the group even gina he becomes protective over the group even if someone is insulting u he's always there and koga he has always been there to help us when some thing was happening u got to learn every one in the gang never go off guard songo kicks fucking ass even in her sleep she is on guard u don't ever want to go in her room while she is sleeping she might nock u out I know cause her mom let me in her room one day and once I came in she woke and punched me and hit me with some kind of weapon after that I was nocked out and woke up in her living room with her saying sorry over and over again kitty laughed god I still remember u coming into my room and being trapped and was growling and snarling like the wild animal u are kitty laughed

Hahaha very funny kitty I still cant believe u just sat there and laughed ur ass off kagome nodded her head ok you three this is the cafeteria inuyasha you're a jock right kagome asked in an annoyed tone

Yes bitch I am defiantly a jock inuyasha growled

Well mutt then u get to eat at the center of the cafeteria shippo if ur eating with the group I will show u later were we eat izy made us a really nice spot kitty u to

They both nodded

Ok I am sure u all know were the office is so no need to worry bout that the gym is across from the cafeteria all the connection classes are down this hall bath rooms are to the right the library is in the middle of the school and the 9th graders hall is across from it the 10th graders are closest to the 12th graders hall the 11th graders hall is on the other side of school for reasons kagome said and then finaaly stopped ok so u all have most ur classes with me so let's get to second period kagome pulled her friends shippo and kitty to the class with inuyasha following behind looking as annoyed as ever

Kagome walked into a room hey old fart there's three new students and I was showing them around kitty shippo and whatever ur name is meet the old fart ok now I am going to sit kagome dragged her two friends to were her whole gang was she looked and saw Gina was crying with her head on the desk she let her friends sit but kneeled to Gina u Kay sissy she asked in a worried tone

Gina looked up her lip was quivering and her eyes were big and puffy red Kaggy I, I am so sorry I was keeping my guard up I truly was but someone killed my mom yesterday when I came home she had a stab by a jeweled dagger in her heart and I think might have been three bb gun shots in her head my dad is blaming it on me he said when I get home all my stuff will be outside in suit cases she made a sob

Oh god Gina I am sorry I will see if my mom let u stay with me but that all I can really do i knew I should have been watching u and ur family how many people have u told kagome asked

Only u I was afraid to tell anyone else the gang was trying to get me to tell them but I didn't

U can tell them or do u want me to they need to know so they can keep a better guard now on their family more than them self's k

Gina nodded ok Gina was a beautiful full blooded dog demon she had long black hair that ended below her waist and bright blue husky crystal eyes and really pale skin she was a couple inches shorter than kagome she has a really big ego sometimes especially if someone was telling her to do something but around the gang she listened to what she was told and ordered to do

Don't worry Gina I know you didn't like your mom or dad much already so it will be better for u to move in with me and I am sure my mom would be happy to have another daughter well adopted kagome smiled at gina

Gina wiped her tears and pushed her hair back and smiled at kagome thanks kaggy you're the best

Yeah yeah I know kagome said and laughed

Kagome come sit miroku called her kagome gave gina a sisterly hug and stood up and walked over to her seat that was surrounded by her friends kagome could hear her sister kinky-hoe giggling and looked toward her and gave a disgusted look at what she saw inuyasha was causing the giggling of her sister and she could hear what he was saying

So inuyasha kikyou said seductively would you like to come to my house after school we could steady all the stuff you missed kikyou had a seductive smile on she touched his chest with her long fingers

I don't know what are we studying and how long inuyasha asked with a smirk

Well we will start off with what I know then we will just do new things kikyou smirked to

Kagome finally felt puke coming up and asked to be excused with her hand on her mouth

Go ahead higurashi the teacher nodded

Kagome dragged her sick cousin ayame that looked as if she were dying out of the room to

Ewwwww ayame squealed once they were out

Yeah ewwwwww kagome squealed to

They heard the door open again and saw inuyasha walk out

Eeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww they both squealed

God I have mental pictures kagome shook her head

Uhhh god how could your sister my freaking cousin be such a freaking slut ewww I can't believe her I really wish she wasn't in any way blood related to me

How do u think I feel she is my freaking sister and I live in the same house as her and have to listen. my parents don't even give a fuck to stop her kagome shook her head

So you heard our little conversation inuyasha popped up

Kagome gave him a disgusted look your nothing but scum that chases after sluts and is addicted to sex kagome said with the disgusted look still on her face

So u think I only go after sluts for sex ok then ur calling my girlfriend a slut and she is punk like u

Right and I believe that ok whose ur girl friend kagome asked with a smirk

Well u don't believe me so why should I tell u inuyasha leaned against the lockers and watched ayame leave back into the class well kaggy looks like ur little friend has left u alone with me

Kagome looked behind her and saw her cousin was gone shit kagome said under her breath so its not like I would need her and she is not my little friend she is my cousin and her name is ayame mutt kagome growled but stopped her growling when she was pushed against the lockers

Listen hear bitch my name is inuyasha not mutt or whatever else u call me he growled

Inuyasha heard a growl behind him and stopped growling

Listen little brother put a hand on her ever again you'll be a bitch with no balls sesshomuro grabbed inuyasha and through him to the ground .u okay pup he asked her

Kagome nodded yes I am fine kagome pushed up off the lockers her long raven hair flew out for moving so fast her tale swished and her chains chimed thanks bro kagome smiled at sesshomuro

No prob sis want to come have a smoke with me

Sesshy u kno I don't smoke that's one thing my parents won't let me do and I respect that so no but I will come out and talk to you wait what time is it kagome asked him

Uh he pulled his phone out and looked only 11:30 why he asked

Oh you'll see come on  
--

thanks for reading the next chp will be mush better promise and please leave a commet it would help me know i am a ok writter and will right the next chp


	2. Chapter 2

"God Kagome, do you always have to be so secretive. Sesshomuro asked as he pulled a cigarette from His pocket and stuck it into his mouth and lit it

"God Sesshy, do you always have to be so nosey. Kagome smirked using the same tone Sesshomuro used

"What ever, so have you heard of naraku any. Sesshomuro asked

"Nah, wait actually I just got a note from my bro one sec". kagome pulled out the crumpled paper out of my pocket.

_From: naraku_

_Hey sis meets me by the fountain. By your house today, there is something important I have to tell you. Don't bring the gang; it will be hard to tell you already. See ya in 4__th__ period, and no I am not leaving the gang sis, so no worry about that well talk to you after school. love ya bro naraku._

"Um he doesn't want any of the gang around, shit I don't know if I can trust this, I hate leaving you guys when I don't need to, ok you guys are coming but you'll be in hiding, I don't want the spiders to all of a sudden pop up, then were all in trouble if were separated".

"Yeah, ok so tell everyone to hide near the fountain that is in the gang, but I have a problem, I have to show my stupid little mutt brother around the town, city and every wear he want to see" sesshomuro rolled his eyes.

"Then bring the sucker with you, I will clear his mind of anything he hears". Kagome shrugged.

"Ok well let's get back into class" he through the cigarette onto the ground and stepped on it. Then dragged kagome back inside the school. Kagome smirked and grabbed his cap and took off laughing with him following." KAGOME GIVE IT BACK"!! He yelled.

"Come and get it, oh great lord fluffy" kagome laughed and kept running.

"God dammet kagome you're a pain in the ass sometimes" he yelled starting to fall back.

"Ahhhh" kagome ran into some one while looking back making her and the person fall and the cap fly out of her hands. "Shit" she crawled and grabbed the cap and put it under her and started laughing again cause sesshomuro was making a pouty face.

"Kaggie please give your bro back his hat please" he asked.

"Nope you come and get it" kagome said in a childish voice.

"Hey wench, you bumped into me if you didn't notice" inuyasha growled.

Kagome looked behind her and handed sesshomuro back his hat and growled at inuyasha "what did you say mutt" kagome showed her teeth.

"Lil brother please don't talk to my friends that way" and "she is your god sister izayoi will take something like having no friends over for talk to kagome miroku and the bitch kikyou like that kikyou doesn't care what I say about her cause she" he was cut off.

"Thinks you're a sexy puppy that will do great in the bed blah". kagome coughed she has heard that so many times from her sister "she's freaking sick I swear if I hear that from her one more time I will scream and rip her voice box out" kagome growled.

"Cool it kagz come on we will deal, with him later" sesshomuro pulled kagome back to the class once they entered the door mystery meet fell all over the teacher who did a piercing scream that made all the demons with good ears growl in pain while Sango rin ayame and kagome burst into laughter and miroku koga sesshomuro and hojo just shook their heads.

"Oh god that was great" kagome laughed.

"Kagome, Sango ayame, rin detention for three days" the teacher meoga yelled.

"You have no evidence it was us" ayame said.

"Oh really then why is the plan on the bucket of mystery meat and says rin's bucket" the teacher said angrily.

"Oops rin" giggled.

"Yeah oops" Sango laughed.

"Hey one minute my name isn't on there" kagome and ayame said at the same time.

"Oh really then why does it say kagomes was hear on the bucket and eat meat you old fart and signed under it is ayame oh and Sango your name is written all over it" the teacher growled .

"Hey teach we are already in detention so no use" rin shrugged.

The door slammed and inuyasha walked in covering his nose "what is that smell" he growled.

"Mystery meat" kikyou answered in a disgusted tone "kagome the dog through mystery meat at Mr. Meoga" kikyou said the last part like she actually cared for her teacher.

"I did not it fell off the string that was suppose to fall on you slut" kagome growled.

"Yeah oh and your boobs are lop sided". Koga turned his head when he saw one was longer than the other. "That's sad poor slut" koga and ayame laughed.

"Oh kikyou you got a little something right there" miroku pointed on her neck and there there "hear" he stood up "oh never mind those are hicky's". He turned back around and sat down.

Kikyou pulled out her makeup fast and examined her neck when mystery meat fell on her "aaaahhhh" kikyou screeched making all the demons growl.

"God that was a great show and we all give a hand to rin Shikon". Sango laughed, while rin bowed and ayame through flowers at her feet made of paper and kagome clapped Gina was also clapping and laughing while the guys just shook their heads and all the poplars' looked pissed inuyasha was starring like what the hell.

"Ok that's it higurashi you and your group can go stand outside now meaning the guys to" the teacher growled.

"Oo hissy aren't we" rin giggled.

"Awe look what you girls did you got me and the other guys in trouble" sesshomuro said and started to pick up his stuff.

"Oy hag aren't you suppose to send them to izayoi and are you even allowed to send out fluffy and Gina" inuyasha asked.

The teacher gave him a look of shut your mouth boy "izayoi said even if their her family they should be treated like everybody else sir" the teacher growled.

"Don't growl at me, you son of a bitch" inuyasha growled, making kagome and the other look at him weird.

"Did did he just" Sango pointed.

"Did mister goody, goody just freaking" rin said also pointing.

"Curse the teacher out" ayame finished.

"Wow" miroku, hojo and koga said altogether.

"Oo seexy" kikyou practically purred.

"Inuyasha takahashi outside now"! the teacher yelled ,while kagomes group left also.

"Freaking teacher" kagome mumbled.

"Always picking on us" Sango mumbled to.

"The ass is going to get it one day" rin said.

"And it aint going to be pretty" ayame said.

"Cause we going to be doing it" finished Gina.

"Wow" all the guys said, all together once again.

Inuyasha was just starring again.

"Come on babe" hojo stepped off the wall and pulled kagome.

"Get your freaking hand off me you fag" kagome growled.

Sesshomuro, koga and miroku also growling.

"Take a step away from my sister before you're knocked the hell out" miroku growled.

"Did you ever notice newbie's don't have protection unless they are family" Sango said "or dating someone in the group and you're the new kid in the group so you better listen". hojo let go of kagome.

"Sorry kagzu" he whispered.

"That's alright but thinks next time before you even try" kagome warned.

Sesshomuro and rin were kissing so were miroku and Sango.

"Can anyone say gross" both kagome Gina and ayame said. in a disgusted tone.

"So you two don't want to do twosome" koga smirked.

"YOU PERV" both ayame and kagome hit him making him almost fly inuyasha cracked up laughing seeing that.

Gina giggled but stopped when she felt lips on hers and saw hojo she pushed him and squealed in disgust sesshomuro saw and was already after hojo who was shaking.

"Oh please don't harm me" hojo said shakingly.

"Oh I won't harm you but I will beat the freaking shit out of you is my little cousin wants me to" he looked back at his cousin with a knife in his hand.

"Oh no please don't sesshy I was just really surprised" Gina said after she saw the sharpened dagger in sesshomuro hand.

"Yes sesshy please no violence" rin said taking his blade and kissing him.

"Oh god" kagome said in complete disgust "get a room you guys" kagome covered her face with her hoodie, her chocolate brown eyes covered with disgust. kagome looked to the side and saw ayame and koga kissing big time. she looked at Gina and hojo who were talking and getting closer, then at inuyasha who was sitting on the other side on the lockers who looked amused "how can you sit there and watch this god" kagome said covering her eyes again.

"Eh like you said I will be in your sisters room after school I have seen worse" he shrugged.

"Freaking gross" kagome stood up she walked over to sesshomuro and went into his pocket "I need a cigarette for god sake" kagome took his box and grabbed one "I will be outside since this is the time naki is out there maybe my bro will get these pictures out of my head" kagome growled.

Sesshomuro took the cigarette out of her hand "you don't smoke and I don't want you starting" sesshomuro said.

"I smoke I smoke weed so I smoke now give it to me or do you rather me ask naraku who will poison the fucking thing to get me in bed" kagome growled.

"You're going to see naraku ok I am coming I don't trust him" miroku growled.

"Awe bro I can take care of myself" kagome whined.

"Sis you don't need a cigarette, because you don't smoke pot,weed or cigarettes. and if you are going to talk to naraku I am coming no matter what you say" miroku said.

"Fine" kagome started walking down the hall with the whole group following. rin ran with a smirk and jumped on sesshomuro back almost making him fall to the floor. Sango did the same thing except warned miroku and giggled.

Inuyasha stood there not knowing what to do.


	3. still at school

"Oh wait'' kagome stopped, she turned around and ran to the class door, she saw kitty and shippo sitting there looking board out of their minds, she watched kitty raise her hand and wondered what she was saying, so she put her ear to the door, even though she could hear her perfectly.

"Yes kitty higurashi'' the teacher smiled pleasantly at her.

"Where do babies come from, and are you a woman or a guy or were you born in a guys body and have a girls brain, cause I can tell your wearing eyeliner, you have make up on your face, your nails are painted and your wearing a pink shirt''. Shippo tried not to laugh but couldn't help it.

The teacher growled "I am not a woman or a girl born in a guys body I am, I Am.'' the teacher couldn't even get himself to say it.

Shippo raised his hand.

"Yes shippo higurashi' the teacher asked.

"Your gay basically'' shippo said making kitty laugh.

" I am not gay'' he said.

"Your bisexual then'' shippo called out.

"Yes Mr. Higurashi I am, now stop asking stupid questions'' he said.

"Why'' shippo asked.

"Because they are annoying and your annoying me'' the teacher answered.

"Why are they annoying and why are they annoying you'' shippo asked.

"Because they are stupid questions'' the teacher said, becoming angry.

"Why they are stupid'' shippo smirked seeing how it made the teachers face get redder.

"This isn't getting any were so stop'' the teacher said.

"What isn't getting any were'' shippo asked another stupid question.

"Your stupid questions''

"What stupid questions'' shippo asked, with a innocent look on his face.

"The ones your asking'' the teacher growled.

"Witch ones the ones about your type of love or the why questions'' shippo asked.

"Both Mr. Higurashi'' he growled.

"Have you ever thought of wearing a dress'' shippo asked.

"What kind of question is that?'' The teacher asked.

"A higurashi one'' kitty said with a laugh.

"Do you like the make you put on, because honestly it makes you look really gay, from the long length hair, the makeup, and the clothes you wear'' shippo pointed out.

"That's it Mr. and ms higurashi out now''!! He yelled.

"Ok'' they both said and grabbed their stuff, once out the door kagome high fived them and laughed.

"nice job at annoying the teacher'' kagome laughed.

"Pshhh Oh that that was easy'' kitty said, in a dramatic voice.

"Don't flatter yourself kit'' shippo laughed at the look kitty made after he said that.

"I am not you meanie'' kitty pouted and followed kagome outside. She looked and saw sesshomuro and the others sitting on the steps at the side sesshomuro smoking with naraku. Sango, rin, ayame and gina were playing cards on the steps close by. Koga, miroku and hojo were just talking. "well come on'' kitty dragged kagome to the girls. as shippo went over to miroku to talk.

"Hey kitty, hey kagome'' sango smiled.

"Hey oh guess what'' kagome asked?

"What'' they all asked?

"my mom and dad are going on vacation for a week or two'' kagome answered and sat down next to sango.

Sango shrugged "eh not so exciting I like your parents'' sango smiled.

Kagome smirked "you like my brother'' kagome laughed as Sango's face went red.

Sango stuck her tong out "so what if I do'' sango said and looked the other way.

"You need help sister, some big time help'' kagome laughed making sango stick her tong out again:P

"You need help you haven't liked any one since the 7th grade and that was what like 4 years ago'' sango said.

"Whatever" kagome rolled her eyes "so did you guys hear what happen to Gina" kagome looked over to gina.

"Yeah I feel so bad for you gina" rin said.

Ayame looked at Gina "you okay Gina" ayame asked trying to change the mood of every one.

Gina looked at ayame and laughed "I'm fine really guys so what we doing after school today" she asked? with of curiousness

"Um well'' Kagome looked over her shoulder to make sure naraku wasn't too close. "I have to meet naraku by my house, you guys have to hide behind stuff cause he want none of the gang to come, and we have to help sesshy with showing his brother around ,and izayoi wants us to be nice to him do you think we should'' kagome asked her friends, who were like her sisters.

"Well izayoi asked of course we should izy is way too nice to us we should be nice and do something she wants'' rin said.

"Rin you don't know much about him he is meeting my sister after school, at my house to study" kagome rolled her eyes "he's freaking sick ayame knows it to" kagome said.

Rin scrunched up her nose "gross" rin shivered in disgust.

"Ok… let's change that subject" kitty laughed.

"So kitty what you doing back hear" sango asked.

"Oh come on, what do you think I am doing back hear" kitty asked sango.

"Hmmm you came to make trouble" sango laughed.

"No, I came to see my sisters, my friends you know kagome, ayame, Gina and rin" kitty smirked.

"Awe me no you sissy" Sango's lip went out "fine be that way, I get you" sango crossed her arms over her breast and turned the other way.

"Ok, ok I will accept you as a sister, happy" kitty laughed with sango

"Come on guys, we better head back in, the old fart bag is going to have a blood vain pop if we are not there" kagome said and laughed and started heading back into the school with her friends behind her.

"Hey kagome wait up" naraku caught up to her.

"What" kagome asked?

"Oh, I got a new phone number, here let me see your cell phone" he asked?

Kagome grabbed her black and purple Samson slider and handed it to him, she watched as he typed raku and put in his new number then watched him press save.

"There all done" naraku acted like he was handing her the cell but put it up higher making her jump for it.

"Naraku ple, ple please give me back my cell, with a cherry and whip cream on top" kagome begged him.

"Nope, jump for it dear" he smirked, but his smirk fell when she jumped on to his back and reached up were his hand was and grabbed hold of it.

* * *

Sorry I know its short but with school just starting and everything I have been really busy I promise next chp will be longer please review review plz I won't write another chp till I have some it boosts my confidence ok well thanx for reading don't for get to review

Behind the scenes

Inuyasha- you're a freak

Kagome- your sick m m m m m you actually want that clay pot of walking STDS

Me- you two stop your arguing

Miroku- I swear you two are like an old divorced couple (bam) owe

Me – that wasn't very nice inu apologize to miroku

Inuyasha- in your dreams wench

Kagome– SIT BOY!! Watch your language she can make you disappear

Inuyasha- ahhh sorry sorry sorry plz dont hurt me


	4. sorry

Ok I am sorry its taking so long to write the next chap with school home work and lots of other things I have been pretty busy I am in a band so I am usually practicing and I have dance auditions to practice for and acting to get into and I am in the betta team I have volley ball and soccer practice so I have been really really really busy please keep reviewing


End file.
